The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea paniculata, commercially used as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmagimo’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hydrangea cultivars with large inflorescences and strong flowering stems. The new Hydrangea originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 in Boskoop, The Netherlands of two unnamed selections of Hydrangea paniculata, not patented. The new Hydrangea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea by cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since June, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.